


White Knight

by Hecate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: Tony Stark left. Things went to shit.





	White Knight

The funny thing about Tony Stark disappearing after fighting some aliens is how angry Christine is about it.

After he came out as Iron Man, she thought better of him. She thought that maybe he could be a hero. After a while, she truly thought he was. Still arrogant and cocky, still careless in a rich man's way but still, a hero.

But he left. And things went to shit.

Her cameraman disintegrated right in front of her, the camera smashing to the ground with a sound like breaking bones. Half of her co-workers are missing. Crazy-eyed people scream about the end of the world.

Her sister doesn't answer the phone.

Tony Stark isn't there.

Captain America is back and nobody bothered to arrest him. He doesn't seem to do much.

Christine is going to work.

She researches disappearances.

She visits her sister's home. Finds nothing.

She goes to bed and doesn't know where she is when she wakes up, the world around her too quiet.

Days go by.

She hears it on the radio on her way back home.

"Tony Stark is back," the anchor says, and he sounds so very hopeful. "Things will be okay now."

Christine smiles.


End file.
